


Do You Really Have To Leave?

by Alices_Madness



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Alien Biology, Gen, Minor Injuries, Surgery Mention, i mean not minor but like its mentioned once so, kris is an actual alien here, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alices_Madness/pseuds/Alices_Madness
Summary: Kris gets injured and has to return to her home planet to receive surgery.
Relationships: Orange Cassidy & Kris Statlander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Do You Really Have To Leave?

“Do you have to leave?” Orange asked for the thirtieth time.

“Yes, I do. I’m sorry, you know if I could stay here I would. But your doctors down here don’t know what to do. They’ll do more harm than good.” Kris explained.

“But you’re like us anatomically, right? Just tell the doctors what to do.” Orange propositioned.

“Not completely. And even if I did, your technology and tools wouldn’t do it right. Trust me, I’ll be back in four days. Good as new, as you guys say.” Kris zipped up her suitcase before going over to sit next to Orange on the couch. She leaned against him, breathing in the citrus smell that always accompanied him. Kris needed to return to her home planet to get surgery on her knee, earth doctors wouldn’t be able to do it right. And they’d have to put her under anesthesia, but she didn’t want to have that issue again. She’s made that mistake once, before realizing her body reacts differently to the chemicals than expected. Not a fun day.

“You said bye to Shida?”

“Of course.” Suddenly, a beeping noise filled the room.

“Oh! They’re early!” Kris quickly, well, as quick as she could, pushed herself up from the couch, careful of her knee. She grabbed ahold of her suitcase, reaching forward and softly pressing her finger to Orange’s nose.

“Boop.” She smiled, and a sudden flash of light filled the room, and then she was gone. Back to the Andromeda galaxy to fix her knee. Orange sighed and stood up, walking to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a queerplatonic relationship, cuz I like the idea of aro orange. I mean y'all can read it as het if you want but like why would you want to do that. Make everything queer.


End file.
